


Sense and Poetry

by AnitaB



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 22:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14554452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnitaB/pseuds/AnitaB
Summary: I own nothing in the Criminal Minds universe, if I did soo much about the last several seasons would be different.  This is somewhere in a future that exists in my head and that will never happen on the show.JJ/Reid future established.Rating: G or PG.





	Sense and Poetry

Title: Sense and Poetry  
Author: AnitaB

Author’s Note: I own nothing in the Criminal Minds universe, if I did soo much about the last couple seasons would be different. This is somewhere in a future that exists in my head and that will never happen on the show. 

JJ/Reid future established.  
Rating: G or PG. 

Sense and Poetry   
By AAnitaB

Reid rubbed his eyes and leaned both elbows on the desk. It didn’t make sense. And he hated it when things didn’t make sense. This suspect’s profile just didn’t fit. And him sitting here staring at the facts on this computer screen wasn’t making the pieces fit any better.

“Spence?” Hands touched his shoulders and he leaned back in the chair, into those fingers. Reid let his eyes fall closed as her hands took advantage of the room to slide down his chest to cross over his heart. “It’s after midnight.” Her chin rested on the top of his head. He could feel her ribs move with a sigh.

Reid covered her hands with his and leaned against her. “I know it’s late but—“

Another sigh ruffled his hair and her arms tightened around him. “But it doesn’t make sense?”

“No, JJ, it’s more than that.” He turned the chair away from the desk and opened his arms. His wife took the invitation as always and cuddled down into his chest. Reid wrapped his arms around her, tucking his cheek against her hair. Now his sigh ruffled her hair. “I can’t understand this one.”

“And that drives you nutty.” JJ smiled and ran her fingertips along his jaw. Reid again wondered how he’d ever gotten this amazing woman into his arms. But he wasn’t ever letting her go again. “We have the right guy in custody, right, Spence?”

“Yes,” His fingers played with the edge of her pajama top. The way she’d curled her arms around his neck exposed a patch of skin low on her back, distracting him. “He definitely –“

“And we have the evidence we need to convict him, right?” Her fingers played in his hair a little. 

“Yes, from—“ Her lips on his stopped the detailed list of forensic evidence from rolling off his tongue. Apparently, his darling wife only wanted yes or no answers. But kissing him to shut him up was certainly not negative reinforcement.

“So here’s the deal. There’s nothing we need to do tonight, so come to bed, hold me while we sleep, and tomorrow we’ll lay out the whole profile, bit by bit. ‘Kay?” 

She was so beautiful and she wanted to be in his arms. Nobody ever said Dr. Spencer Reid was stupid, so only one answer was possible. “Okay.”

He dipped his head, catching her lips in a sweet, slow kiss. Reid hooked an arm under her knees and stood with her tucked high against his chest. He adored the quick smile and half-startled laugh on her lips. “Spence,”

“Well, my lady requested to be held.” He bounced her a little to get the balance right. “There was also something about sleeping.”

“All right, genius boy wonder. But if you start reciting 17th century ballads or anything along the way, I’ll beat you to death when we get there.”

Remembering what JJ had actually done to him the last time he’d pushed past that particular threat, Reid decided that just maybe sleep could wait a little longer. “You promise, my Jay-bird?”

He started off down the hall with a laughing blonde kissing her way up his neck as he recited a 14th century war ballad in her ear…until her lips reached his, stopping one kind of poetry and starting another.

/\That’s my girl./\

***


End file.
